


Travesura

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El lobo había intentado comerse a caperucita, y no solo lo había intentado, se la había comido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travesura

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis~ ¡Muchas gracias por darme a Stiles! Es lo que le faltaba a mi vida.
> 
> Esto es un reto para Halloween puesto por Azariel♥  
> El cual consistía en un fanfic +18 para halloween (Con un pequeño crossover con Supernatural), que estuviera inspirado en un fanart que me envió, si quieren ver el fanart, es [ Este. ](http://lesmoules.tumblr.com/post/55735049295/done-at-last-so-faux-told-me-a-thing-about-the)  
> ¡Espero que les guste y Feliz halloween!

La luz del amanecer empezaba a colarse por la ventana iluminando la habitación, el clima se empezaba a tornar cálido y el calor se estaba volviendo casi insoportable, sin embargo, ni un humano «u hombre lobo» harían que Stiles saliera de la comodidad de los brazos de Derek, ¿y cómo había llegado a dónde estaba?, ¿Por qué de entre todos los lugares posibles en los cuales acabar un sábado por la noche había terminado en la casa de Derek y ahora se encontraba desnudo y en sus brazos?

Bueno, todo había comenzado con la dichosa fiesta de Halloween que darían en la escuela. Una fiesta de disfraces, y hasta ahí había estado todo bien, hasta que Lydia decidió que ella debía ser la que escogiera los disfraces, entonces Scott y Stiles tuvieron que dejar sus disfraces «O más bien camisetas» de _Cosa 1 y Cosa 2_ dentro del armario de nuevo este año «Aunque para ser sincero, Stiles dudaba que aún les quedaran, no los usaban desde los doce y con todo eso de ser un hombre lobo, Scott había ganado bastante músculo». Y eso llevaba a un Stiles avergonzado esperando a Scott mientras se veía por décima vez frente al espejo.

Se dio una vuelta entera para ver el traje completo «Y vale, quería ver la capa ondearse como si se tratara de un elegante vestido de volantes». Era un conjunto _encantador_ , o eso había dicho Lydia... Stiles se cubrió la cara con ambas manos al ver su reflejo, se trataba de una camisa blanca de mangas largas, un short marrón oscuro con unos tirantes y unos zapatos del mismo color, calcetas largas color marrón claro y una caperuza roja tan larga que bien podía ser una capa. Al parecer la pelirroja había encontrado divertido disfrazarlo de caperucita roja y su mejor amigo del lobo feroz.

Finalmente su amigo había llegado por él un par de minutos después y lo había sacado de la casa casi a rastras.

—Vamos hermano, ¿Cuál es el problema? Nos vemos bien —Scott pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo mientras lo guiaba al Jeep.

—Lo que no termino de entender, es… ¿Por qué yo voy de caperucita? —Dramatizó el de lunares señalándose de arriba hacia abajo.

—Porque es divertido —Respondió Scott con una gran sonrisa en los labios mientras asentía con la cabeza. La idea había sonado un poco tonta en un principio pero ahora le gustaba.

Stiles condujo hasta la escuela, seguido por Scott en su motocicleta, ya en la fiesta se reunieron con Kira, Malia, Lydia e Isaac.

La fiesta era un asco. La música era demasiado fuerte y para poder hablar tenías que gritarle en el oído a la otra persona. A los refrescos les faltaba gas. Los bocadillos estaban muy simples. A algún gracioso se le había ocurrido la idea de alterar las bebidas y Jared había terminado vomitando en medio de la pista. Sí, un completo asco.

Luego de una hora, Lydia gritó exasperada por lo terrible que era todo, todos estaban de acuerdo con eso, así que tan rápido como llegaron se marcharon.

Scott e Isaac se fueron a casa en la motocicleta del primero. Malia, Kira y Lydia se fueron en el auto que la madre de Lydia le había dejado prestado esa noche. Y Stiles se encontraba de nuevo maldiciendo el Jeep. Salió de su auto enfadado, abrió el cofre y tomó la cinta adhesiva, seguro lo podía arreglar.

—Hey, amigo —Escuchó que le llamaban a sus espaldas. El adolescente de pálida piel volteó sin prisa encontrándose a un hombre, al cual le calculaba unos veinte o treinta años, su cabello era corto, de color claro y ondulado, sus ojos eran marrón oscuro y llevaba puesto un disfraz de, lo que parecía ser un gato, de pronto Stiles se sintió feliz de ser caperucita, bien pudo haber acabado vestido como ese tipo, traje ajustado, un pequeño cascabel en el cuello, una diadema con orejitas, una cola en su trasero, y… ¿Por qué demonios llevaba los bóxer de fuera? ¿Es que acaso se creía Superman?

— ¿Sí?, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Preguntó educadamente intentando no reír.

—Al contrario, el que viene a ofrecer su ayuda soy yo —Dijo el chico con el disfraz de gato y acto seguido, le guiñó un ojo. ¡Ah!, ese tipo quería un ligue, pues le estaba ladrando al árbol equivocado, porque si bien Stiles sabía que no era del todo heterosexual porque estaba un poquito muy enamorado de un cierto hombre lobo amargado, también era cierto que en definitiva, no saldría con _gatubela_.

—No gracias, me las puedo arreglar, no te preocupes —Respondió el menor con una sonrisa en los labios ante el ofrecimiento antes de darse media vuelta y tentar a ciegas dentro del Jeep, porque donde se había estacionado, no pegaba ni un poco de luz.

— ¿Seguro? —Escuchó la voz del chico aún más cerca de él.

—Seguro, gracias —Repitió sin apartar la vista del motor. No por lo menos hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de alguien se pegaba a su espalda y le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos — ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —Casi gritó el menor intentando liberarse sin dar resultados.

—Se le llama abrazar —El hombre tras él empezó a acariciar el pecho del menor, el cual una vez más intentó apartarse, pero era muy fuerte y sus esfuerzos no lo llevaban lejos de solo removerse en los brazos de aquel desconocido.

—Suéltame —Esta vez sí que gritó, pero la fuerte música del interior de la escuela amortiguó su grito.

—Pero eres tan adorable, con ese traje de caperucita —El del disfraz de gato giró al adolescente en un rápido movimiento quedando ambos frente a frente.

—Ya, pero tú no eres el lobo feroz que espero, _gatubela_ —Sonrió burlonamente el menor.

— ¿Y a qué lobo feroz esperas?, no hay nadie mejor que yo, _caperucita_ —El mayor cerró los ojos e intentó besar al de lunares, el cual lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas lejos de él, sin embargo, el de cabello claro siguió forzando hasta que la risilla del menor lo hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo.

—A ese —Dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios mientras veía por encima del hombro del mayor.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar, y no estaba seguro de lo que había visto. Derek había hecho un rápido movimiento y ahora el hombre de cabello claro se encontraba tirado en el pavimento, inconsciente y con la nariz sangrando, al parecer Derek le había dado un fuerte puñetazo. Tres hombres llegaron corriendo hasta el lugar y Derek se colocó frente a Stiles para protegerlo en caso de que fueran amigos de ese idiota.

—Dean, ¿Tienes el espejo? —Preguntó el más alto de los tres mientras se inclinaba hacia el cuerpo inconsciente del chico con disfraz de gato. Un chico bastante atractivo se descolgó una mochila del hombro y rebuscó en ella, extrajo un espejo y se lo tendió al que había preguntado por el, el chico alto y de largo cabello miró hacia el espejo antes de sonreír satisfactoriamente —Es la sirena —Dijo antes de levantarse.

— ¡Asombroso! —Gritó el chico atractivo, que bien podía ser el modelo de alguna revista —No les molesta que nos llevemos a _gatubela_ ¿Verdad? —Preguntó mientras señalaba con el pulgar el cuerpo inconsciente.

—Adelante —Respondió Stiles, ese chico guapo tenía un gran sentido del humor. Derek gruñó hacia Stiles al oler una mezcla de vergüenza e interés hacia el hombre de ojos verdes que, aparentemente se llamaba Dean. No eran celos, solo eran… sí, eran celos.

—Bien, Cas, voy a acercar el auto hasta aquí, no le quites el ojo de encima, Sam, no le quites el ojo de encima a Cas —Señaló a los mencionados antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la salida de la escuela.

— ¿A qué se refiere con sirena? —Preguntó curioso el adolescente.

—Eso, ah, es… este tipo es un criminal, somos del FBI y… —Empezó a decir el chico alto de cabello largo.

—No es verdad, no lo son… —Interrumpió Derek entrecerrando los ojos al escuchar su ritmo cardiaco y comprobar que era mentira —y de igual forma, no nos interesa lo que hagan con la sirena, solo, aléjenla de mi novio, no me gustó para nada la forma en la que lo tocó… Stiles, vamos —El hombre lobo se dio media vuelta antes de cargar al adolescente en sus brazos y cargarlo hasta el camaro antes de alejarse en dirección al loft. Stiles no dejó de protestar mientras Derek lo cargaba, pero en realidad estaba disfrutando el viaje.

—Mm… —Murmuró Castiel mientras los veía alejarse —Parece que el lobo feroz esta vez rescató a caperucita… pero en el cuento se la intenta comer, ¿O me equivoco? —Preguntó más para sí mismo que para Sam. Aunque de igual forma el Winchester menor no había comprendido aquello y lo dejó estar como una de las divagaciones típicas de Castiel.

Pero sí que el lobo había intentado comerse a caperucita, y no solo lo había intentado, se la había comido.

—Derek, basta, tu barba hace cosquillas —Dijo entre risas el menor mientras el hombre lobo le repartía pequeños besos por todo el cuello. Sus piernas estaban enrolladas alrededor de la cintura del mayor y con sus manos sujetaba sus hombros.

— ¿Tu padre está en casa hoy?, si lo está, llámalo y dile que hoy no llegaras a casa —El hombre lobo no hizo caso a las peticiones del menor y siguió besando el cuello de Stiles mientras caminaba hacia la cama y lo recostaba en ella.

—No está en casa, llegará hasta mañana por la tarde, descuida —Stiles coló una de sus manos bajo la ropa del hombre lobo y empezó a acariciar sus pectorales, hoy estaba extrañamente un poco… ¿Salvaje?, ¿apasionado?, ¿Con prisas?, algo.

—Tú… —Derek frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula dirigiéndole una mirada de enfado. El menor detuvo inmediatamente los movimientos de sus manos y se asustó un poco ante la reacción del hombre lobo, ¿Había hecho algo mal?

— ¿Hice algo que te molestara? —Su voz sonó ligeramente temblorosa y Derek se sintió culpable por asustarlo.

—Te perdono que te hayas dejado manosear por el tipo con el disfraz de gato —Stiles abrió la boca para protestar, ¡No se había dejado!, pero los labios de Derek lo detuvieron antes de decir ni una palabra y se limitó a devolver el beso —Pero lo que no te perdono, es que te hayas fijado en ese rubio de ojos verdes que llegó después —Derek entrecerró los ojos aún más, estaba molesto, él había tardado meses en que Stiles se fijara en él y ese rubio lo había hecho en menos de dos minutos.

—Yo no… bueno, vale, era atractivo, pero, vamos, es solo admirar un lindo rostro —Argumentó el menor enmarcando el rostro del hombre lobo con sus manos —Que no es tan lindo como el tuyo —Lo atrajo hacia sus labios para darle un apasionado beso —Por cierto, ¿Te gusta mi disfraz?, ¿Dulce o travesura? —El menor sonrió provocativamente inclinándose hacia el mayor para besarlo de nuevo

—Travesura —Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa del lado.

 

Derek sentía que podía perder el control, lo había sentido desde que había visto a su humano vestido de esa forma al salir de casa, por ello había ido a buscarlo a la escuela y por ello había decidido llevárselo al loft en lugar de su casa. Él era el lobo feroz y quería comerse a caperucita.

A partir de ahí se había olvidado de lo ocurrido, porque, después de todo, él era el que tenía al adolescente en su cama, no aquel estúpido rubio de ojos verdes.

Stiles se quitó los zapatos y las calcetas como pudo, porque el mayor se encontraba posicionado entre sus piernas y sus movimientos eran muy limitados, escuchó sus propios zapatos caer al piso, seguidos del ruido de las botas del otro cayendo junto a los de él.

Las manos del hombre lobo recorrieron el cuerpo del menor de arriba hasta abajo y de abajo hasta arriba de nuevo, se posó en los botones de la camiseta y los desabrochó lentamente uno a uno mientras besaba con desesperación sus labios, introducía su lengua con anhelo de sentir su sabor y mordía gentilmente, pero con hambre de más.

Con calma retiró los tirantes y poco después la camisa, jugueteó con su pecho, repartiendo pequeños besos por todo el trayecto antes de acariciar la erección del menor por sobre la tela, Stiles soltó un respingo, más por la sorpresa que por el placer.

Volvió a colar sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Derek, sintiendo su firme abdomen y sus fuertes pectorales antes de tirar de ella para poder sentir el cálido pecho del hombre lobo contra el suyo.

En un rápido movimiento, apartó el short del menor y empezó a jugar con su miembro mientras se deleitaba con los sonidos de placer que provenían del humano. Los dedos de Stiles se acercaron hasta el pantalón del hombre lobo y torpemente desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre acariciando el duro miembro del de ojos verdes, provocando que un jadeo saliera de la garganta de ambos. Derek tiró del short de Stiles y levantó sus piernas para retirarlos por completo, ahora tenía al humano casi completamente desnudo para él, a excepción de la caperuza, la cual decidió dejarle puesta.

Derek rebuscó entre uno de sus cajones sin parar el movimiento que su mano derecha hacía sobre el pene de Stiles, pronto encontró el lubricante, levantó de nuevo las piernas del menor y las llevó hasta sus hombros dejó caer el lubricante sobre sus dedos y los llevó hasta la entrada del adolescente al mismo tiempo que arrojaba el lubricante hacia el cajón del que lo había sacado.

Sin nada de prisa empezó a preparar al humano mientras lo besaba en los labios. Uno. Bajó hasta su cuello y repartió besos todo alrededor de este dejando pequeñas marcas que mañana serían rojas, un par tal vez incluso moradas. Dos. Bajó hasta el pecho del menor y empezó lamer sus pezones y dar pequeñas mordidas, arrancando fuertes gemidos de placer que Stiles intentaba contener sin éxito. Tres.

Retiró su mano obteniendo unos pequeños sonidos a modo de protesta por parte del menor, los cuales cesaron cuando el menor sintió el pene del hombre lobo rozar su entrada.

Entonces Derek dio una rápida y profunda estocada que llegó hasta el punto dentro de Stiles que le hacía escuchar a los ángeles cantar, le hacía arquear la espalda, aferrarse a las sábanas, sentir esa corriente eléctrica que le recorría todo el cuerpo y gritar el nombre de Derek.

El hombre lobo aguardó unos segundos dentro del adolescente, y entonces empezó a moverse de poco en poco. Rápidamente las embestidas se habían vuelto rápidas y profundas, con movimientos casi erráticos y el humano de pálida piel movía sus caderas en búsqueda de más contacto.

Varias embestidas después y Stiles estaba corriéndose entre el pecho de ambos, un par más y Derek estaba reclamando lo que por derecho era suyo corriéndose en el interior del adolescente.

—Fue la mejor travesura que me han jugado en día de brujas —Dijo Stiles con la respiración aun agitada mientras se obligaba a no dormirse aun.

—Sí, bueno, creo que es la mejor que he gastado—Rio ligeramente, tomó un par de servilletas y limpió al adolescente para después limpiarse el mismo. Se recostó en la cama, atrajo al humano hacia él retirándole por fin la caperuza y cubrió a ambos con una delgada sábana.

—Más te vale que solo me la gastes a mi… —Se acomodó abrazando el pecho desnudo de Derek y pegando su cabeza hasta su corazón, le tranquilizaba escuchar los latidos de Derek y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo era mejor que una sábana, pronto se quedó dormido.

—Siempre, todos los días de brujas que quieras, hasta que muera —El hombre lobo sonrió, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente al humano y acarició su cabello antes de caer dormido junto a él.

Y así es como ahora Stiles veía el sol alzarse en el cielo iluminado todo y proporcionándole la vista de un hermoso Derek dormido a su lado, pasara el tiempo que pasara, jamás se acostumbraría a eso, a despertar y verlo, despertar y recordar _“Hey, él te eligió para ser su compañero para toda la vida”_ y ayer habían sido las travesuras, pero en esas mañanas sentía lo dulce.


End file.
